Paul and the Sky Trainer
by Darth's Daughter
Summary: When he goes to the Kalos region to challenge the Pokemon League, Paul meets a Sky Trainer who is quick to challenge him to a battle. He thinks this new opponent will be very predictable. He's wrong. Rated T, just in case. Paul/OC
1. The Battle

**AN: **_I know what many of you are probably thinking. "What the heck?! Why is she posting something new when she has 4 other stories to update?!" Well, there is a very simple explanation: Writer's block. I still wanted to write and post something, and I wanted it to be Pokémon, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Please R&amp;R._

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. I wish, but I don't.**

Paul stood on a ledge across from a fierce young trainer with a tan and jet black hair tucked into his hat. He put his hands in his pockets, unconcerned. "So, this sky battle thing... We don't have them in Sinnoh, but I'm guessing you can only use flying types?"

The trainer across from him nodded, green eyes flashing. "Right. And you're going down! Now, Godzilla, let's give this guy a show!" The trainer sent out a Charizard, causing Paul to raise an eyebrow. That guy had a very feminine voice. And that Pokémon...

"A Charizard? That's a Kanto Pokémon, right?" When his opponent nodded proudly, he added, "And you nicknamed it Godzilla? What kind of loser are you?"

Both Pokémon and trainer flared up at his comment. "We'll show you! Send out your Pokémon before we just fry _you_!"

Paul shrugged and tossed out a Pokéball. "Ninjask, stand by for battle!" When the Bug- and Flying-type emerged, he shouted, "Now, use Aerial Ace!"

His opponent grit his teeth. "You wish! Godzilla, dodge, and use Fire Fang!"

Moving with an agility its size shouldn't have allowed, the Fire- and Flying-type twisted out of the way of Ninjask's attack and bit down on its back with flame-coated fangs, dealing massive damage. Paul grit his teeth. Maybe leaving Honchcrow and Gliscore with Reggie was a bad idea. Now his only Flying-type was at a huge disadvantage. Still, he knew he could win. His opponent ordered the Charizard to use Fire Fang again, and responded with, "Use agility and dodge." Ninjask obeyed its trainer and gained a huge speed boost. With its heightened speed, it easily dodged the larger Pokémon. "Now use Aerial Ace."

The other trainer seemed unconcerned. "Ok Godzilla, wait for it..." When Ninjask was about to attack, he shouted, "Now, use Dragon Rage!" Godzilla instantly released a huge surge of power, sending Ninjask spinning away. "Now, finish with Flamethrower!" Godzilla eagerly obeyed, sending a burst of fire at the Bug-type, sending it plummeting to the ledge at Paul's feet, unconscious. The other trainer jumped into the air. "Yes! We did it, Godzilla!"

Paul called Ninjask back to its Pokéball, disappointed, but not surprised. The other trainer had a huge type advantage. He looked back to his opponent just as the trainer took off his hat and took a dramatic bow. Now that his long hair was loose and his baggy shirt tightened around him, Paul knew he had been wrong about something. "You're a girl?"


	2. Ebony

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

"You're a girl?"

The trainer froze. "You thought I was a boy?" She glared fiercely. "Just how much of a jerk are you?!" She had her Charizard fly her over to Paul's ledge and punched him. "You are either blind, a moron, or just a jerk trying to say I'm not pretty enough to be a girl."

Paul touched his jaw tenderly. "Its none of the above. I made a..." He couldn't force himself to say the word mistake. "Misassumtion. It's your own fault for wearing baggy t-shirt and tucking your hair into your hat."

She glared at him again. "I had to tuck my hair into my hat. I didn't have a hairband on me, and there's a lot of wind in a Sky Battle. If my hair blew into my face and I couldn't see the battle, I would have lost." Paul had to concede that. "And as for the t-shirt, it's laundry day. I'm starting my second journey tomorrow, and my mom is going a bit laundry crazy. This was the only thing I had clean."

Paul shrugged. "Well, you still can't blame me."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Quite an attitude you got there. Who are you?"

"Paul."

"Well, my name's Ebony. You starting a journey?"

"Yes."

"Are you traveling with anyone?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"I have a map."

Ebony scoffed. "Maps are for suckers who get lost easily. Or have no friends. I've never used a map." She looked at him. "If you want, we could travel together. None of my friends are going on journeys again, so I could use the company."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Why would you invite me? If that left hook was anything to go by, you hate me."

"Nah, you just made me mad. All my best friends do too sometimes. But you must have some really cool Pokemon from Sinnoh. And besides, I'm a firm believer in the theory that first impressions are wrong, so there's still a possibility that you're actually a cool guy. Plus, getting around will be much easier if you have a guide who's actually _from_ Kalos."

Paul considered it. It was true, a native would be more reliable than a map. Also, this region was much bigger than Sinnoh. Besides, if he traveled with someone who had beaten him, he could pick up a few things and defeat her this time. "Fine. Whatever."

Ebony grinned. "Cool. C'mon, my mom's making beef bourguignon. We can leave in the morning. My house is this way."

Paul slowly followed his new traveling companion, hoping he wouldn't regret this decision.


	3. Home and Ralts

Paul followed Ebony to her apartment. When the two teens walked in, a woman, Paul guessed she was in her early thirties, poked her head out of a door to their left, her face smudged with paint. "Hey Eb. How was your walk?"

"Great. I even met someone to travel with tomorrow."

Nia came out of the room, wiping her hands on a paint stained cloth, and reached out to shake Paul's hand. "Nia. It's nice to meet you."

"Paul." He shook her hand before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Nia took off her apron, which, like most of her clothes, was stained with paint. "Are you an artist?"

Nia smiled. "Close. I restore old artwork. I try to make paintings look like they were painted yesterday, without changing anything the original artist did."

Paul nodded and looked around the house. There were books everywhere, and every wall was covered in paintings, photos, and framed news articles. Ebony seemed to notice his scrutiny, for she commented, "My folks love their jobs. It pretty much takes over the house. Of course, my room is covered in Sky Trainer stuff, so I guess it runs in the family."

Paul looked at her. "What does your father do?"

"He's a journalist, but he also writes books on the connections between legends and history."

"Is someone talking about me?" a male voice called from down the hall.

"No, Dad!" Ebony called. "Everything's fine!" She turned to Paul. "He's working on a new book, so he usually stays in his study. You can meet him at dinner." She turned towards the kitchen. "C'mon, we have a balcony where you can let your Pokemon out."

Paul followed her and watched as she released three Pokemon: her Charizard, a Togekiss, and a Pokemon he didn't recognize. "What's that one?"

"That's my Talonflame. Her nickname is Robin." She called over her Togekiss. "This is Berry. She's the one I battled with the first time I won a Sky Battle. And you already met Godzilla."

Said Pokemon was currently sniffing at Paul and growling. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Godzilla just doesn't like strangers. He'll get used to you. Won't you, boy?" Godzilla turned away from Paul and went to his trainer's side with a snort, engulfing her in a cloud of smoke. "Eventually. What about your Pokemon?"

Paul released the only two Pokemon he'd brought with him: Ninjask and Torterra. Ninjask instantly entered a stare-down with Godzilla, obviously unhappy about his defeat, while Torterra curled up in a sunny patch of the balcony. "Ninjask!" Paul snapped. "Back off. We're guests here. You can battle later."

Ebony scowled at Godzilla as well. "Godzilla, be polite. No fighting."

Both Pokemon returned to their trainers' sides, but not before growling something that sounded suspiciously like a "we'll finish this later".

Ebony rolled her eyes and turned to the door. "We can leave them out here. Robin and Berry will keep everyone out of trouble." She led him inside and down the hall. "This is my room." She opened the door, and promptly tripped. "Ow!"

"Smooth." Paul stepped over his fellow trainer and looked around. Her room was plastered with pictures of people he assumed were Sky Trainers, and odd suits with wing-like flaps. He also noticed that the object Ebony had tripped over was a helmet, and nearby was one of those odd suits. "What is this thing?" he asked, nudging it with his toe.

"My Sky Suit. You can fly with it. You need a license though." She picked it up and brushed it off. "I can't count how many times crashed in this thing."

"Hmph." Paul continued to look around. This girl was a slob. Her things were all over the floor, and she hadn't even made her bed. "This place is a mess."

Ebony shrugged, picking up her helmet. "Who has time to clean when you're busy training? I didn't become the toughest Sky Trainer in Lumiose City or learn to fly my Sky Suit by _cleaning_. Besides, the twins would mess it up again anyway."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, my twin Ralts, a male named Galen and a female named Kala. They should be around here somewhere... oh here." Ebony leaned down and picked up a sleeping Ralts with a silver half-heart pendant around its neck. "This is Galen. Can you hold him a sec?" She deposited the sleeping Pokemon in Paul's arms and continued to search her room.

Suddenly, a small voice called out from under a dress, "Ral?"

Ebony went over to the dress and picked it up. "There you are, Kala." As she spoke, a Ralts with a gold half-heart pendant crawled out, looking around as if it didn't know where it was. "I think she just woke up. Silly girl." Ebony scooped up the tiny Pokemon and smiled. "Aren't they the cutest things?"

"Mm." Paul handed Galen over and put his hands in his pockets. "Why do you have them? They don't evolve into flying types."

Ebony smiled. "That's right, I haven't told you yet. The Kalos region is holding its first Pokemon Contests this year, and I plan to compete and become a Coordinator."

"I thought you were obsessed with being a Sky Trainer." Hey, everything in her room pointed to a Sky Trainer-crazy girl.

"It _is_ my childhood dream, but I've already done it. I've already gotten my flying license, I've been undefeated for a year, and I _know_ I'm good at being a sky trainer. I need something new to strive for, a new challenge. I've always wanted to be a Coordinator too, and now that Kalos is holding contests, I have a chance."

Paul shook his head. This weird girl just kept throwing him for a loop.

(AN: Even though there _aren't_ Contests in Kalos, but it's my favorite region, and I love Contests. If I lived in the Pokemon world, I'd be a Coordinator. So I brought them to Kalos. If anyone has any OCs they'd like to face Ebony in Contests, let me know. I need some ideas for opponents. Please review!)


	4. Thoughts of a Sky Trainer

_**Disclaimer:**__** What do I own? Oh yeah, nothing.**_

**Ebony's POV**

I sit on my bed, humming to the twins so they fall asleep, I think about Paul. He has one heck of an attitude, and seems cold. Still, I have a feeling there's more to him than that stone shell. He's strong too, although not as strong as me. Well, he might be, but I won, so I get to claim to be stronger. He and his Ninjask were kind of out of sync, so maybe they just hadn't battled together very much, or not recently.

I think I surprise him, like he's used to figuring people out fast, but he can't do that with me. I guess I _do_ tend to do unexpected things. I mean, most people pick one thing to work towards, but, to be honest, I want to do _everything_. Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, I want to do it all! I decided when I started my journey to become a Sky trainer first, and if I ever got really good at it, start working on becoming a Coordinator. When the two Eggs my cousin Brock sent me from Hoenn hatched into my sweet Ralts twins, and Kalos announced it was holding Contests for the first time, it seemed like fate. I know that, with the help of my Flying-types of course, Galen and Kala will be great Contest Pokémon.

Dinner tonight was... interesting. When my Dad saw Paul, he immediately assumed I'd brought a boyfriend home (EW! I just met him!) and flipped out. He was half-way through a threatening speech when I finally managed to get his attention and say we were just friends. Then, during dinner (Mom makes the _BEST_ beef bourguignon!), Dad's tendency to ask questions became obvious and he started asking Paul all sorts of questions, like where he was from, did he have family back home, did he have a girlfriend, what was his starter Pokémon, ect. The poor guy seemed slightly uncomfortable. He doesn't seem like much of a talker. Mom must have picked up on it too, because she discreetly switched the subject to telling Paul a few things you _have_ to know about Kalos, such as the place where the Pokémon attack rates are highest, the most trainers hang out and ask for battles, and all about Team Flare, who tried to take over the word two years ago. They're disbanded now, but a few old members still go around in the uniforms and try to steal Pokémon, money, and just cause trouble. When Dad showed signs of resuming his interrogation, I asked about his book, and he started talking about Xerneas, one of the Legendary Pokémon of the Kalos region. He's trying to prove Xerneas never existed. He's a skeptic when it comes to Legendary Pokémon. If he doesn't see it or undeniable proof, he doesn't believe in it. I do, but that's just me.

It was a relief when dinner ended. Dad went back to his study to continue his research, and Mom said she had to finish restoring a piece for the Lumiose City Art Museum, so I offered to do the dishes. Paul offer to do the drying (See why I say there's more to him than his cold shell?), and there was no way I'd refuse that offer, and I managed to get him into a conversation about our favorite Pokémon. I said I like Flying, Psychic, and Fairy-types best, although I love any Pokémon. He said he doesn't care what kind of Pokémon he has, as long as it's strong and follows orders. He also mentioned he has no time for weakness, from either people of Pokémon. I guess I should be flattered he thinks I'm strong enough to be worth his time. After we finished the dishes, we both decided to hit the hay early, so he's camping out on the couch in the living room right now. I guess I need to get to sleep too. I can't wait to go on my journey tomorrow. I think my rivalry with Paul will make this all the more fun.

(AN: Next chapter, the journey begins, Paul meets Prof. Sycamore and picks his first Kalos Pokémon, and a new friend. Remember, reviews make me update faster!)


	5. The Journey Begins

AN: As most of you probably know, Professor Sycamore will sometimes speak French, although in the Pokémon world it's called Kalosian. I put a lot of it in here, and Ebony will speak it too, so I'll put a number in parenthesis at the end of every line in Kalosian and translations at the end. Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own Ebony, but that's it. Anything else in here is not mine.**_

**Paul P.O.V.**

Ebony's family likes to wake up early. At 6 AM, a light down the hall woke me up and I saw Ebony's dad go into his study. At 7, Mrs. Nia slipped through the living room and went into her studio. I just fell back asleep, but now I feel something poking my face. I open my eyes and see one of Ebony's Ralts. "Oh, it's you." I sit up and look at the small Pokémon. It's the one with the silver chain. Um, the male is Galen, and the female is Kala, but which one wears silver? Is it the girl? "Uh, Kala?" It shakes its head. "Galen then. What do you want?"

"Ral! Alts ralts!" He points to the kitchen and holds out his arms.

"You're hungry?"

"Ralts!" He nods and starts hopping up and down, still holding out his arms to me.

I sigh and pick him up. Why couldn't he have woken Ebony? _She's_ his trainer, so he's _her_ responsibility. I go into the kitchen and look into the fridge. The fridge has three drawers along the bottom, labeled for each family member's Pokémon food. I open Ebony's a find five containers, labeled with the names of each of her Pokémon. I find Galen's and read the writing on the side out loud. "Note: The twins are babies, so add a 1/2 cup of milk to bowl for every 1/2 cup of food, and spoon feed. Serving sizes: breakfast 1/2 cup. lunch 1/2 cup. dinner 1 cup. Dad, don't give my Pokémon those freaky vitamin supplements your co-worker gave you. I want my Pokémon to have an all-natural diet, which is why I get their food from Brock." I shake my head. This girl is really weird. I follow the instructions and sit at the table and hold the spoon out to Galen, but the ungrateful thing turns up his nose! "What's wrong with it?!" I demand.

"Ral!" He points to the spoon and smacks his hands together before pointing at the food.

I try to interpret what he's trying to say. "I need to smash the food?"

"Ralts!" He bobs his head several times, then promptly falls backwards because of the awkward proportion of his head to his body.

I quickly catch him and help him steady himself. Ebony might make another attempt to break my jaw if anything happens to one of her precious Pokémon. She throws a pretty good left hook. I do as the Ralts indicated and smash up the food, and this time he eats it. When he's done, Galen motions for me to pick him up again, and I do. The small Pokémon snuggles into my jacket, and the corner of my mouth twitches. I may act cold, but someone would have to have a heart of stone to dislike a little Pokémon like this. "I guess you're... Kind of cute... For a weak baby Pokémon."

"No way!" I quickly turn around and see Ebony standing in the doorway, holding Kala, with a look of shock on her face. "Did you just admit that Galen's cute?!"

I feel my face flush. "No." I hold out Galen to the tanned girl. "Your Pokémon woke me up and wouldn't leave me alone until I gave it food."

Why is she grinning at me like that? "But you still just said he was cute. I heard you."

"I never said that." Oh man, why did I say that?! I can NOT have her thinking I some soft, mushy pushover.

She's still teasing me about it. Arceus, she's annoying! Why can't she just drop it?! I raise my voice at her. Darn, now she's mad. I'm not entirely sure how this happened, but now she and I are shouting at each other. Perfect.

**Ebony P.O.V.**

GAH! This guy is driving me crazy, and we haven't even had breakfast! Why can't he just admit he finds Galen cute?! Anyone with half a heart does!

**Nia's POV**

I sit in my studio, trying to concentrate on the painting I'm restoring, but it's very hard when I can hear my daughter and that boy she brought home yelling at each other. I finally just put down my paint and go to the kitchen. "Ebony! Paul!" They both jump and turn to face me. "Whatever you two are arguing about, STOP IT! That is no way for friends to behave! Now, I want you both to shake hands and apologize."

"But Mom!"

"Don't you 'but' me, young lady! Do as I say!"

The two teenagers glare at each other, but after a moment, Ebony softens her expression and holds out her hand. "I'm sorry I yelled. Mom's right, we were being stupid."

Paul slowly accepts the handshake. "Let's just forget it."

"Agreed."

I smile. "Now that that's done, don't you two have a journey to get ready for?"

Ebony gasps. "Oh yeah!" She runs back to her room, probably to get dressed and make sure she has everything packed.

I chuckle and go to the sink. Since I'm in here, I may as well make Ebony and Paul some breakfast. After all, I won't see my little girl for a long time. "So, Paul, anything in particular you'd like for breakfast?"

"No ma'am." I can't help but smile. He's so polite. I suppose I'll make french toast. It's Ebony's favorite.

**Paul's POV**

I can't help but roll my eyes as Ebony bolts out of the kitchen. I can never anticipate what she's going to do next, a novel experience for me. After meeting someone, I can usually become quite good at guessing what they'll do. I may not always be right, like with Ketchum and Troublesome back in Sinnoh, but I usually am. Ebony, on the other hand, I can never guess what she'll do. She just baffles me. I look at her mother. "Is she always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So... Unpredictable. I never know what to expect from her."

"I don't think even she knows what she's going to do next. She's the type who makes things up as she goes along." Nia smiles at me. "I'd given up trying to guess what she's going to do. I advise you to do the same."

Just then, Ebony runs back in, a pair of sneakers in one hand, Kala in her other arm. She tries to stop, but slides into the table. "Ow!" What a klutz.

**Ebony's POV**

Note to self, stop running in our apartment in socks. Oh, wait, I made the same note to myself yesterday. Our entire apartment has hardwood floors, so I slid into things pretty often. I just laugh it off and sit down, letting Kala join Galen on the table. "So Paul, are you gonna get a Pokedex from professor Sycamore?"

He nods. "And a Pokémon."

That gets my attention. "Really? Which one are you gonna get?" He just shrugs. "I'd go for a Fennekin, personally. It's so cute!"

"I don't care about cute."

"Oh, right, all you care about is strength." I smirk. "Are you sure you're a trainer? You sound more like a drill sergeant." He just rolls his eyes, but my mom just put a plate of french toast in front of me, so I don't care. That's my favorite food! "Thanks Mom!"

Paul and I eat and get dressed, he in an identical t-shirt, and jeans to the ones he wore yesterday, as well as the same jacket and shoes, me in a form-fitting green t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and my brown hiking boots. After I say good-bye to my parents, and promise three times to call often, we walk into the streets of Lumiose City. "Come on, Professor Sycamore's lab is this way."

Paul's POV

It takes about five minutes to get to the lab, and we're immediately greeted by a man in a lab coat. "Hello! I'm Professor Sycamore. You must be Paul."

"Yes." I shake his hand, then he turns to Ebony.

"Ebony! Ça fait trop longtemps! Comment êtes-vous?"(1)

"Bien, merci."(2)

"Montrez-vous ce jeune homme autour?" (3)

"En quelque sorte. Nous allons voyager ensemble."(4)

I look at Ebony, confused. "What are you two saying?"

"Oops." Ebony starts giggling, which is incredibly irritating. Giggling should be illegal. "Sorry, I forgot you don't speak Kalosian. We were just saying hi and I told him we're traveling together."

"Does everyone in Kalos speak that language?"

"Not really. We have to learn it in school, but only a few really become fluent anymore. It's a long history lesson, I doubt you want to hear it, and I know I don't want to teach it."

Professor Sycamore chuckles and grins at me. "Well, you must be anxious to meet your new Pokémon!" He takes out three Pokeballs and releases a brown and green Pokémon with spikes, a cream and orange fox-like Pokémon, and a blue frog-like Pokémon. "This is Chespin, the grass type, Fennekin, the fire type, and Froakie, the water type."

Ebony is bouncing up and down next to me. "They're so cute! Which one are you gonna get?"

I ignore her and look over the three Pokémon. Chespin glances at me, then curls up and starts to doze off. That is an obvious no. Fennekin is looking at me with interest, but Froakie is looking at me in a way that looks almost challenging. That is a Pokémon that will give everything he's got to win. I pick him up. "This one."

"Ooooh, cute!" Ebony smiles at him. "Are you gonna give him a nickname?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"If I let you nickname him will you leave me alone?"

"No, you have to nickname him! He's your Pokémon!"

I sigh. She can be so irritating! "Fine." I look at Froakie and try to decide on a nickname. "His name's Andrew. Happy?"

"Yep! Why'd you pick it?"

"It means strong."

"Awesome."

Professor Sycamore smiles. "Tres bien! And here's your Pokedex."

I take it and slip it into my pocket. "Are we done here?

"One more thing." The professor smiles at Ebony. "Comment voulez-vous l'un de ces deux Pokémon?"(5)

I don't know what that means, but Ebony gasps. "Êtes-vous sérieux?"(6)

"Comme une crise cardiaque."(7)

"Dans ce cas, oui!"(8) Ebony seems to notice I don't understand what they've been saying, because she grins at me. "I get one of the Pokémon you didn't pick!" She immediately picks up the Fennekin. "Hey cutie. I think I'll call you... Felicia."

She calls Felicia into her Pokeball and grins. "Merci, professeur."(9)

"Vous êtes les bienvenus."(10)

Ebony grabs my arm. "Well, we'd better get going. Bye professor!"

I let her pull me outside, then pull my arm away. "Where are we going?"

"Santalune City. It has a gym, and the first contest is going to be held there." She grins happily. "It's this way." I follow her out of the city and down the road, when suddenly, one of her Ralts jumps from her arms to the ground. "What is it, Kala?"

"Ral!" Kala begins to shimmer, and suddenly vanishes.

"Teleport." I can tell by the look on Ebony's face Kala hadn't done this before. "I was starting to think your weak baby Pokémon didn't know any moves."

"First of all, someday Kala and Galen will be champions, so shut your mouth. Secondly, help me find her!"

I roll my eyes, but start looking. She may be irritating, but she'll be worse if she loses one of her precious Pokémon. That's the only reason I'm helping though. I'm not helping her because she's my friend, because she's not. I'm not soft. as we look, I hear something. "Ebony, over here!"

She runs over, and we move forward to see a woman holding a Ralts, a Ralts with a gold chain around its neck. "Kala!" Ebony runs forward.

The woman turns to face her. "Oh, is this your Pokémon?"

"Yes! I was worried sick!" Ebony takes Kala back. "Thanks for finding her. She used Teleport for the first time, and I didn't know where she could have gone."

"It's no trouble."

"Still, thank you. I'm Ebony, and this is Galen, you've met Kala, and Mr. Antisocial over there is Paul."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Iona."

_**Translations**_

_(1) Ebony! It's been too long! How are you?_

_(2) Good, thanks._

_(3) Are you showing this young man around?_

_(4) Sort of. We're traveling together._

_(5) Would you like to pick one of these last two Pokémon?_

_(6) Are you serious?!_

_(7) As a heart attack._

_(8) In that case, yes!_

_(9) Thanks Professor._

_(10) You're welcome._

AN: I'd like to thank Justareader10 for her OC, Iona. If anyone else wants to send in an OC, please do.


End file.
